An Angel's Wings
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: An angel gets her wings, but she doesn't want them. WARNING: Character death! H/P


AN: This story is going to have me killed! Sorry… I do love you all…. Just apparently have no self preservation! :D Alright so this is for the song title prompt forum, check it out! Bear with me here and enjoy!

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

Disclaimer: *gulps* Hell… I'm dead so I own nothing…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompt: Another Angel Gets Its Wings - Trisha Yearwood

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron swallowed the tears. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't lose his angel, the woman who meant everything to him. He just couldn't. And poor Jack couldn't afford to lose her either. It just wasn't fair to the little boy to take someone else from him. Gods he wished it was someone else, anyone else to be in her position, but it wasn't. It was Emily lying on the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound.

The team had been in Washington DC tracking down an unsub who had kidnapped young children. The whole team was severely affected by the case, but Emily and JJ had seemed to be taking it the hardest since they were both mothers.

Aaron let the tears fall as he held pressure to her wounds. Jack couldn't lose another mother. He didn't know if the little boy would survive anymore pain and loss before he broke. He was nine years old for god's sake. He knew more about that than any other child needed to know about, more than any adult needed to know about as well.

"Aaron" Emily said, her hand clenching his. Her golden wedding band glittered in the sun. Aaron choked on a sob as he noticed the color draining out of her face. He shook his head. She had to make it, not just for him, but for Jack, for their new baby Kristen, for the team. Aaron wouldn't be able to go back to the team after this. Hell if it wasn't for the kids he wouldn't survive.

"No, fight for it Em. Fight for Kristen and Jack. Fight for me" he said. Emily chuckled weakly. Aaron knew how this was going to end and he didn't want to acknowledge that. He wasn't going to let fate take his wife from him. He wasn't going to let him take Emily from her kids. God why couldn't it have been him?

"I can't anymore Aaron. I love you and the kids. Tell them about me. Continue telling Jack about Haley. Don't stop this. I know you will want to, but this is who you are. Tell the kids how we fell in love. Tell them all about our family. Teach them to love" she whispered. She couldn't manage to bring her voice any louder than that. Aaron sobbed. He had heard this speech before 5 years ago. He didn't want to hear it again, especially from Emily, from his angel that saved him from himself.

"Emily, I… I don't… can't" he sobbed. Emily nodded and lifted her hand to wipe his eyes dry. She hated seeing him cry, but she was just too tired to fight much longer.

"You are strong Aaron, so strong. You just need for your heart to heal" she whispered. Aaron kissed the palm of Emily's hand. "I will always keep you safe and be watching over you" she responded. Aaron nodded.

"I love you, always and forever" he said. Emily smiled and pushed past the pain and tiredness to lean forward and kiss Aaron one last time. He held her close, her arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. He sobbed as her arms went slack and her eyes fluttered closed for the last time. She was gone. His angel was gone.

Another angel gets its wings that afternoon, an angel named Emily Hotchner.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Aaron held Kristen close, Jack hugging his side as they stood by Emily's gravestone. The team was around them along with her family. Aaron was trying to gather up the courage to have his children say goodbye to their mother one more time. He didn't want to admit it.

"Aaron" Dave said softly. Aaron nodded.

"Come on guys, say bye to mommy" he said stepping up to her casket. Jack laid a red rose on her and kissed it. Aaron heard the little boy.

"Bye mommy, I won't ever forget you. I will watch over daddy and Kris for you. We'll come visit soon." Aaron had tears in his eyes as he leaned down so his 2 year old daughter could put her rose down with his. She whispered her goodbye and buried her head back in Aaron's shoulder. Aaron sighed.

"I love you Em, always and forever. Goodbye my angel" he whispered. He and Kristen blew her a kiss before turning and following Jack's path back to the car. It was going to be difficult without Emily there to help him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Emily stood watching her husband and kids. What she wouldn't do or give to be back with them again. She could feel the pain and sadness rolling off of them in waves. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"They have the team to help them. They will be ok" Haley said as she stepped next to Emily. Emily smiled lightly. She still wanted to be back with them, but for now she was stuck just watching out for them and making sure they stayed safe. She sighed and turned away, she couldn't bear to watch anymore. Haley smiled sadly at Emily's retreating figure. The pain would ebb slowly, but she was strong, she could do it.

Another angel wanted to lose its wings that afternoon, an angel named Emily Hotchner.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so I know most of you are going to kill me, but please let me know how I did! Thanks for reading!


End file.
